


take me to the edge of the possible

by pandorika



Category: Music RPF, Песни на ТНТ | Pesni (TV 2018– …) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorika/pseuds/pandorika
Summary: Все было предельно просто. Иногда он очень любил поспорить с Олегом. Обычно их перепалки не заходили слишком далеко, но тут, видимо, был совершенно не тот случай. Если на минуту представить, что они снова оказались в Меркурии, а он сидит перед камерой и дает интервью, то на вопрос о том, как они попали в эту ситуацию, Даниил бы ответил: «Потому что не только Олег умеет добиваться своего и идти до конца». Ответил и не соврал бы ни капли.





	take me to the edge of the possible

Мысль о том, что в последнее время он стал слишком азартным, посетила Даниила в самое благоприятное для размышлений время — пока он тягал гири, сидя на стуле в своей комнате. Выбрав для себя подходящий темп, он размеренно поднимал и опускал снаряд то одной, то другой рукой, чувствуя, как напрягаются от его веса мышцы. Вообще он в последнее время стал выглядеть чуть шире чем обычно — мама сначала поглядывала обеспокоенно, но вопросов не задавала. Он всегда старался дружить с гантелями, просто теперь их вес все увеличивался и увеличивался. Поэтому она вскоре привыкла, даже бросала в его сторону какие-то хитрые взгляды, которые отдаленно напоминали ему _внимательные_ взгляды одного кареглазого субъекта, стоило ей зайти в комнату парня и обнаружить его пыхтящим за очередным упражнением. Хорошо что это случалось не так часто — спасибо гастролям и плотному графику — иначе Даню начали бы смущать эти переглядки. Иначе ему могло бы показаться, что мама _знает_ , с чего это он вдруг решил привести себя в боевую готовность.

Все было предельно просто. Иногда он очень любил поспорить с Олегом. Обычно их перепалки не заходили слишком далеко, но тут, видимо, был совершенно не тот случай. Если на минуту представить, что они снова оказались в Меркурии, а он сидит перед камерой и дает интервью, то на вопрос о том, как они попали в эту ситуацию, Даниил бы ответил: «Потому что не только Олег умеет добиваться своего и идти до конца». Ответил и не соврал бы ни капли. Ему очень хотелось верить, что ему не составит никакого труда уложить Тернового на лопатки. По крайней мере, после стольких тренировок. Поначалу-то он в этом провалился.

Эта запутанная история перемен началась с простой фразы, брошенной парнем во время одной из совместных прогулок с Олегом. Такие прогулки обычно превращались в настоящий перформанс под названием «Мы, конечно, натуралы, мы просто очень близкие друзья». И, если поначалу он продвигался довольно успешно, то Даня его окончательно разрушил.

— Олег, — начал он и, казалось, ничто не предвещало беды.

— Ммм? — промычал в ответ брюнет, привычно приподняв бровь.

— Я хочу попробовать сверху.

Фанфары. Занавес. Олег повернулся к своему парню всем корпусом — на его лице был написан такой искренний ужас, что можно было подумать, будто Даня крикнул об этом на всю улицу. Хотя говорил он, в общем-то, тихо, даже дождался пока их минуют все проходящие мимо люди.

— В смысле? — задал он совершенно неподходящий вопрос — и без него было понятно, что он абсолютно верно истолковал вопрос Бурцева. Просто один перформанс медленно мутировал во второй — «Олег, который делает вид, будто ничего не понимает, потому что дорожит своим задом». Даниилу хотелось его стукнуть, но вместо этого в его мозгу запустился защитный механизм. Правильно говорил великий классик — нет более универсального и заводящего в тупик ответа, чем «в смысле». Глаза Дани расширились, он уставился на Олега со смесью укора и ступора.

— Ну Оле-е-г, — протянул он, не найдя других аргументов. — Ты знаешь, — парень постарался добавить в свои интонации небольшой намек на то, что именно знает Олег.

— Нет, — вздохнул брюнет, покачав головой. — Нет — ответ на твой первый вопрос, — в его глазах блеснули озорные искорки. В данном случае Даня истолковал их как чрезвычайную гордость собой. Вот же засранец.

— В смысле? — применил он контраргумент, превращая их диалог в самую содержательную в мире перепалку. — Почему?

— Ну… — Терновой было начал отвечать, но осекся. — Просто нет. Я не согласен.

В любой другой момент Даниил бы согласился с ним — мнение партнера важно уважать, особенно если оно, в общем-то, никак тебе не вредит. Ведь сам он никак не страдал — скорее, наоборот — от такого расклада. Но тут подключилась уже уязвленная гордость самого Дани.

— Спасибо, Олег, за попытку, — пробурчал он и, отвернувшись от парня, отправился дальше — они ведь гуляли, в конце концов, нечего стоять посреди улицы.

Какое-то время за спиной он слышал только шум машин и стук каблуков какой-то пожилой дамы, увязавшейся за ним хвостом. Еще через некоторое время до его слуха донеслась легкая поступь кроссовок Олега и его негромкие возгласы.

— Даня, Д-а-а-ня, подожди, Даанька! — через пару мгновений Олег поравнялся с ним и, дернув парня за рукав, заставил его остановиться.

— Жду, — буркнул Даниил, поджав губы. Он называл это «сыграть в обидку». Можно было смело называть так третью часть их перформанса. И лучше бы Терновому поторопиться, потому что спокойно смотреть на его сдвинутые к переносице брови и глаза, казавшиеся из-за этого такими большими и красивыми, просто не было сил. Мозг готов был кричать «Вернись, я все прощу!», и это учитывая тот факт, что ушел вообще-то сам Даня.

— Ладно, — ответил Олег, заставив своего парня удивленно нахмуриться. Что-то слишком просто вы сдались, господин Терновой. — Но только если ты сможешь положить меня на лопатки, — серьезно? Брюнет светился, как начищенный пятак, ослепляя Даниила своим светом — пришлось недоверчиво прищуриться.

— Да ладно, с-с-сууу-дарь, — протянул он. — Легко.

И вообще он готов был броситься в бой хоть сейчас, хоть на этом тротуаре, и даже сделал один неуверенный шаг вперед, из-за чего локоть парня был тут же перехвачен цепкими пальцами Олега, утягивающими его в сторону дома.

— Давай только вернемся домой, — мягко произнес он почти на ухо Дане, заставляя того невольно покрыться мурашками — вечно он так! — Не хватало нам лишних зевак.

Стоит сказать, что оставшийся до дома путь они преодолели довольно быстро. Даниил широко шагал по асфальту, размышляя о том, что с его подготовкой против Олега у него есть все шансы. Просто нужно подобрать правильную тактику, — решил он. Решил, и выбросил эту мысль из головы за ненадобностью. Ибо стоило двери квартиры Олега закрыться за ними, как Даня тут же припечатал его к стенке, наглядно иллюстрируя пример того, как губительны иногда бывают привычки. Он не имел возможности хоть как-то повалить Олега на паркет, потому как тот надежно упирался спиной в стену. Стоило ему протянуть руку к парню, как-то мгновенно ее перехватил, каким-то невероятным образом изогнул, заставив зашипевшего Даню повернуться к нему спиной. И пока тот боролся, пытаясь вырваться из захвата, Олег решил нанести последний удар, сделав подсечку и уложив блондина на пол. Сам он при этом удобно устроился сверху, на бедрах парня.

— Моя взяла, — все еще крепко удерживая руку Дани, произнес Олег. Произнес своим томным, глубоким голосом, заставлявшим тысячи девчонок по всей стране истерично визжать и голосить. Бурцеву голосить не хотелось, равно как и заходиться в истерике, но отрицать, что такие интонации в голове Олега вводили его в какое-то совершенно космическое состояние, не было смысла. Особенно, если учитывать тот факт, что Терновой вновь склонился близко-близко к его уху, заставляя парня чувствовать на себе его вес. Если задуматься о том, что его почти борцовский захват постепенно превратился в некое подобие объятий. Если принять во внимание то, что, проговорив, Олег оставил мягкий поцелуй на его шее, пуская по телу очередную волну мурашек.

— Твоя взяла, — выдохнул Даня, прикрывая глаза. — Пока что.

И после этого, как бы Даниил не старался, он вечно оказывался под Олегом. Во всех смыслах. И ему бы обижаться, вынашивая план мести, но как же сложно было затаить даже самую маленькую обиду, растворяясь в обжигающих, нежных, таких родных объятиях брюнета. Даня уже ругал себя за такое слабоволие, которое мешало ему настоять на своем, но тоненький голосок в голове убеждал его в том, что если бы он правда чего-то хотел, то ему не помешал бы никакой змей-искуситель в обличье Олега. И, в общем-то, парень был полностью согласен с этим голоском, но свою позицию он назвал «стратегическим выжиданием» или «наращиванием ресурсов». Мышц, в его случае. Ведь еще совсем недавно выяснилось, что разница в весе у них с Олежкой — больше десяти килограммов, и Даня намеревался ее сократить.

Поэтому он особенно крепко сдружился с гантелями и турниками во дворе. Изредка он звал на помощь Родиона, который с большой охотой соглашался побыть мальчиком для битья — неважно, что повалить на землю коренастого Толочкина было почти невыполнимой задачей. За это он и называл себя «деревом», поясняя это тем, что он будто корнями врастает в землю и ничем его не сдвинуть. Но Даниилу нравилось проводить с ним время, отчасти от того, что он никогда не докапывался до причин, которые вызывали у парня такую страсть к борьбе — Родя был из тех, кто терпимо относился к чужим тараканам, потому что своих у него был вагон и маленькая тележка.

А потом случился тур — бешеный марафон по южным городам, концерты нон-стоп и высасывающая силы дорога. Но жаловаться было бы грешно, ведь все это приносило какое-то особое удовольствие. Правильно кто-то из ребят сказал, что для артиста самое главное — быть услышанным, и Даниилу безумно нравилось, когда его слышат. Этот сумасшедший темп даже близко не стоял с тем, что было в реалити, и ребята часто находили время для себя — по вечерам в душных номерах, на улицах курортных городов, на коротких стоянках. В таком сборище творческих людей обязательно отыщется тот, кому вдруг становится скучно. Чаще всего скучно становилось Максу, о чем он незамедлительно сообщал остальным. В этот раз его настроением заразился Никита и в ходе короткого спора эти двое решили, что хотят показать друг другу бойцовские захваты. При этом Никитос во время всего происходящего умудрялся курить, а Свобода, дорвавшийся до коньячка, змеей извивался под ним, изредка вопя что-то о падающем на его белую майку пепле. Не то чтобы ему было больно — он опасался, что все это не отстирается или, того хуже, оставит дырку в одежде. Даниил, зараженный их энтузиазмом, бегал вокруг этого извивающегося клубка, пытаясь пристроиться с какой-нибудь стороны и стащить Никиту с ухахатывающегося Максима.

— Дай я покажу, дай я покажу! — приговаривал он, хватаясь то за руку товарища, то намереваясь зацепиться за косички. В конце концов, эта тема стала ему по-настоящему близка, почему бы и не продемонстрировать свои возможности. Рядом нарисовался Серёга с камерой, готовый увековечить все происходящее, а все вокруг сверкали одобряющими улыбками. Спустя несколько минут Даня оказался на траве, а Максим — надежно зажатым в его захвате. Он что-то неразборчиво вопил, а парень думал о том, стоит ли причислять это к списку своих подвигов, ибо бороться со Свободой было эквивалентом отобранной у ребенка конфете. Кристина бы наверняка сказала, что нет ничего особенного в том, чтобы повалить наземь старого человека. Но было весело, поэтому Даня, довольный до ужаса, нацепил на нос очки и тут же встретился с прожигающим взглядом карих глаз. В свете фонарей казалось, будто в них тлеют угольки, а Бурцев подумал о том, что еще несколько мгновений назад эти угольки были настоящим пожаром, который вспыхнул по его вине.

— Ну что, показал? — поинтересовался Олег вкрадчивым голосом, стоило парню оказаться рядом с ним.

— Ага, — ответил Даниил, складывая руки на груди и награждая своего лучшего друга парня хитрым взглядом. — Я и тебе покажу, если хочешь.

Ответом ему был томный взгляд исподлобья.

В номер они решили уйти раньше остальных, под привычным предлогом «мы спать». Казалось, у Серёги возникли некоторые возражение по поводу этого, но он лишь только ухмыльнулся, прячась за банкой пива.

— Сладких снов, зожники, — произнес он им вслед, облизывая усы. Даня готов был поспорить, что он наградил их знающим взглядом, потому что у мужчины они выходили настолько пронзительными, что он чувствовал их любой частью тела, прямо как сейчас — парню казалось, что у него на спине появляются две дырки, точно между лопаток, оставшиеся от цепких глаз Трущева. Впрочем, это было последним, о чем хотелось сейчас думать.

Дверь номера закрылась за ними с негромким скрипом. Даня вдруг застыл на пороге, а Олег, сократив дистанцию между ними до минимума, аккуратно стянул с парня его очки и, сложив их, унес с собой в комнату, не забыв при этом чмокнуть парня в уголок губ. Если это был отвлекающий маневр, то он совершенно точно сработал, потому что Даниил «отвис» только через пару мгновений и, нахмурившись, бросился догонять хитреца.

Олег обнаружился в комнате, укладывающим очки на тумбу и широкой двухместной кровати — они называли ее «шутка Лены», ибо именно эта женщина, широко улыбаясь, сообщила им, что они будут жить в одном номере. Быстро сократив разделяющее их расстояние, Даниил уже было собирался крепче ухватиться за Олега, дабы опрокинуть его на пол, но брюнет неожиданно для него сам ступил навстречу, обхватывая руками лицо парня и притягивая его к себе. Уже через пару мгновений его мягкие губы накрыли губы Дани, заставив его судорожно вдохнуть воздух, так внезапно закончившийся в легких, через нос. По телу прокатилась приятная, бодрящая волна, отозвавшаяся сладкой истомой где-то внизу живота, потому что Олег целовал его с силой, с чувством, впиваясь в его губы так жадно, будто стараясь насытиться. Не зная, куда деть руки, Даня цеплялся за футболку Тернового, притягивая его ближе к себе. Стоило его пальцам приподнять мешающий предмет одежды, коснувшись подушечками обнаженной кожи, рваный вздох послышался уже со стороны Олега.

Даня почувствовал, что еще пара минут, и земля будет уходить у него из-под ног. Внезапно в голове, еще способной мыслить достаточно здраво, промелькнула одна очень подходящая идея. Разорвав поцелуй, он оставил легкий поцелуй на припухших губах Олега и, схватив его посильнее за талию, сделал подсечку. Мгновение — и брюнет лежит на полу, а сам он, извиваясь, будто кот, забрался к нему на бедра. Лицо Олега озарила широкая улыбка.

— Так, значит, Дынька? — спросил он, приподнимая бровь. Даниилу показалось, будто он искренне удивлен такому повороту событий. По крайней мере, он не выглядел так, будто сейчас произошел конец света. — Сейчас было максимально нечестно.

— Ничего не знаю, — ответил Даня, пожимая плечами. Глядя на улыбающегося Олега, он и сам не мог сдержать ответной улыбки. — Помню, в нашем уговоре было что-то про тебя на лопатках, но не было ничего о том, как это должно произойти, — парень поерзал, делая вид, будто устраивается удобнее, и отмечая с большим удовольствием едва слышный вдох Олега. Довольный, он прикусил губу, окидывая взглядом лежащего на полу парня.

— Тебе надо меньше водиться со Свободой, — произнес Олег, устраивая ладони на коленях Дани. — Он учит тебя плохому. Я не верю, что ты проводил столько времени на турниках только затем, чтобы в итоге схитрить, — его ладони медленно поднимались по бедрам Бурцева, и, наконец, остановились у самых ягодиц.

— Откуда ты… — прищурившись, переспросил Даня, и тут же добавил: — Родя.

В ответ на это Олег только растянул губы в улыбке. Интересно, что он пообещал Толочкину за информацию? Об этом Даня подумать не успел. В следующее же мгновение он почувствовал, как напрягаются руки Олега, который, крепко ухватив его за ягодицы, оперативно поднялся на ноги и потащил парня в сторону кровати. Дане ничего не оставалось, кроме как охнуть от неожиданности, обхватить торс брюнета ногами, а руками ухватиться за его плечи. Дорога была короткой, и вот уже он почувствовал под собой матрас, прогибающийся под тяжестью нависающего над ним Олега.

— Не одному тебе можно жульничать, — произнес Терновой, встречаясь с Даниилом взглядами. Этого хватило, чтобы заметить нехороший, яркий огонек страсти, бушующей в его глазах. К ней хотелось тянуться, к этой страсти, и это обезоруживало каждый раз, когда они оказывались в похожем положении. Она заставляла Даниила каждый раз спешно показывать белый флаг, потому что бороться не было ни сил, ни желания. Кто-то, включая назойливый голосок в его голове, мог сказать, что все это — проявления слабости, никчемной силы воли. Но черт с ним. От такого взгляда по телу прокатывались волны неконтролируемого удовольствия, ведь он был адресован именно ему, Дане. Он понимал, что Олег точно так же зависим от него, точно так же, возможно, считает это своей слабостью. Но они оба предпочитали скорее, поддаваться ей, где-то даже гордиться ею.

— И что, зря я висел н-на этих турниках? — поинтересовался Даня, задыхаясь, подставляя шею под требовательные поцелуи Олега. Руки Тернового блуждали по его телу, касаясь обнаженной кожи, практически не скрытой свободной майкой. Каждое прикосновение было сравнимо с электрическими разрядами, только щадящими, болезненно приятными, а вкупе с поцелуями и вовсе — погружающими в состояние томного транса. Даниил не отставал, пальцами впиваясь в напряженные плечи Олега, бедрами подаваясь вперед, с удовлетворением отмечая натянувшуюся ткань его брюк.

— Почему же, — ответил тот, вместо пауз оставляя на шее, скулах и ключицах парня легкие, влажные поцелуи. — Я дам тебе еще один шанс. Но сегодня ты проштрафился.

Выпрямившись, Терновой потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке, а Даня, воспользовавшись паузой, поспешил избавиться от майки, чем вызвал легкую ухмылку на губах брюнета. Через пару мгновений и он оказался полуобнажен. Устроившись между ног Даниила, Олег склонился к нему, целуя влажные губы, которые парень без конца облизывал.

— Договорились, — выдохнул Даня, чувствуя, как расстегивается пуговица на его шортах. Ему не хотелось спорить несмотря на все доводы разума — ты же так старался, Даня! Чего ему хотелось, так это избавиться от одежды, мешающей ему насладиться Олегом в полной мере. Он почти задохнулся от удовольствия, когда парень в очередной раз склонился над ним, когда он почувствовал буквально каждый сантиметр его разгоряченной кожи. Он протянул ладонь, устраивая ее на шее Олега, притягивая его ближе для поцелуя, глубокого, страстного, опьяняющего сильнее любого алкоголя. Даниил чувствовал руки брюнета, исследующие его тело, обхватывающие торс, перемещающиеся на бедра.

Терновому пришлось разорвать поцелуй и склониться ниже, опускаясь к самым ногам Дани. Он привычно закинул их себе на плечи, а потом почти невесомо обхватил пальцами напряженный член парня, срывая с его губ первый по-настоящему громкий стон. Чтобы закрепить эффект, он, ухмыльнувшись, высунул язык, проведя им от самого основания до напряженной головки. Даниил прикрыл глаза, закусил губу и тихо простонал, вскидывая вверх бедра. Его пальцы, покоящиеся на плечах Олега, сжались. Сам Олег протянул руку куда-то в сторону, а в следующее мгновение до слуха Дани, будто сквозь кисель, донесся щелчок пластиковой крышечки. В голове к этому времени не осталось совершенно никаких мыслей, только ощущения. Внутри будто бушевал пожар, усиливающийся с каждым прикосновением Олега, отзывчивый и испепеляющий. Даниил лишь послушно подавался вперед, извивался и постанывал, чувствуя, как влажные пальцы брюнета медленно подготавливают его, растягивают.

— Оле-е-ег, — позвал он, когда терпеть уже не осталось сил и казалось, что Терновой только специально истязает его, растягивая время. Это была одновременно просьба, и требование, и утверждение. _Я готов, хватит тянуть. Давай гореть вместе._ К его счастью, Олег и не думал тянуть. Уже через пару секунд Даня сдавленно застонал, улавливая вторящие ему стоны брюнета. В глазах заплясали звездочки, когда его с головой накрыло привычным ощущением заполненности. На некоторое время оба застыли, будто давая друг другу привыкнуть. Даниил протянул руку, кончиками пальцев касаясь бедра Олега. Это послужило своеобразным знаком. Устроившись поудобнее, он принялся ритмично двигать бедрами, срывая с губ Даниила протяжные стоны. Ноги парня все так же покоились на плечах Тернового, но менять позу отчего-то не хотелось. Так он чувствовал Олега глубже, сильнее, так он буквально сгорал каждый раз, когда бедра брюнета звонко стучали о его собственные.

Даниил давно не сдерживал себя, стонал, закусывал губы, комкал простыни дрожащими пальцами. Но всего этого было чертовски мало. Он чуть шире раздвинул ноги, согнул их, а сам поманил Олега к себе, обеими руками хватаясь за его шею. Стоило брюнету сменить угол проникновения, как у парня буквально сперло дыхание. Он судорожно хватал воздух приоткрытым ртом, закатив глаза от удовольствия, чувствуя, как член Олега двигается внутри него, задевая все нужные точки. Дотянувшись до губ Тернового, Даня оставлял на них короткие поцелуи, смешанные со стонами, мазал губами по скулам брюнета, тянулся к его плечам, целуя и их, прикусывая его кожу, когда терпеть было совсем невозможно.

Вскоре кроме них, обжигающих ощущений, громких стонов и разгоряченных тел, в мире не осталось ничего. Даня двигал бедрами навстречу Олегу, прекрасно осознавая, что ему не продержаться больше. Тугой комок внизу живота тянул почти болезненно, отзываясь на каждое движение брюнета. Парень протянул руку между их телами, обхватывая пальцами головку собственного члена. Ему хватило пары смазанных движений, чтобы почувствовать, как по телу проходит волна наслаждения, на мгновение утянувшая его в темноту. Еще пару минут, и нависший над ним Олег едва заметно напрягся, низко простонал и уткнулся лбом в плечо Даниила. Он тяжело, шумно дышал, но парень почему-то знал — на его губах легкая, усталая, но довольная улыбка.

Чмокнув парня в ключицу, Олег устроился рядом с ним, роняя голову на подушку. Даня хотел было накрыть их чем-нибудь, но подумал о том, что им наверняка придется идти в душ, поэтому нет никакого смысла устраиваться удобнее. Вместо этого он подтянулся и поцеловал Тернового во влажный от пота висок, и положил руку ему на грудь, наблюдая за тем, как Олег тут же накрывает его ладонь своей.

— Мне нравятся такие штрафы, — вполголоса произнес Даня, довольно улыбаясь. — Пожалуй, буду жульничать чаще.

— В самом деле? — усмехнулся Олег. — Надо будет тщательнее продумать систему наказаний.

Он повернул лицо в сторону Даниила, оставляя на его губах легкий поцелуй. На самом деле, его заложила Кристина, которой Бурцев, не задумываясь, ляпнул, что он «тягает гири, чтобы победить Олежку». Девушка с большой готовностью поведала об этом Олегу, но теперь ему по-настоящему было интересно, что знает об этом Родион. Правда, пока ему не хотелось думать об этом. Только не тогда, когда рядом развалился его любимый Даня, прильнувший к нему как довольный кот. Пожалуй, он не будет слишком долго играть в недотрогу.


End file.
